


山姆·波特·布里吉斯×你（作者按：根据真实故事改编💦💦😛）作者Xx我是上帝粒子xX

by Hiljatuuli



Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [3]
Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Universe, Crack, Epistolary, Gen, Sam is emotionally traumatised, but not really lmao, higgs writes anonymous fanmail, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26336332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiljatuuli/pseuds/Hiljatuuli
Summary: 希格斯给山姆发了一封匿名粉丝信。反响不是太好。
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan
Series: 皮特·英格勒特去购物 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912174
Kudos: 2





	山姆·波特·布里吉斯×你（作者按：根据真实故事改编💦💦😛）作者Xx我是上帝粒子xX

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sam porter bridges x reader (A/N: based on a true story💦💦😛) by XxIAmTheParticleOfGodxX](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657517) by [catpoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop). 



> 我在看见[这条推](https://twitter.com/rasstegai/status/1201557415034003463)之前就已经开始写了，但是没错这就是我所需要的一切  
> 书信体给我笑死了，因为我，是吧
> 
> 译者注：标题太长了所以没有放原文

山姆眼角瞥到新邮件提示。在布里吉斯干了几个月，这种事已经很平常了。一般来说，他在工作的时候会忽略掉所有邮件，直到他回到私人套间好好打个盹再冲个澡 _之后_ 。鉴于他现在正在洗澡，山姆略微思考了一下才叹口气调出消息。

可能是心人——他总是能在山姆洗澡正当间发来消息。

也因此当丝毫不受头顶源源流下的热水阻碍而投射出的文字显示出这是一封匿名邮件时，山姆眨了眨眼。他从来没见过这个。

他猜想是不是亡人要传达给他一些敏感信息，但只是把送信人身份隐藏起来并不能加密邮件本身。他充满好奇地点开邮件。

头上的花洒还在冲着水，将他浸没在温暖之中，阻隔了外面的世界。这造成了是一种不自然的平静；山姆一边浏览着密密麻麻的文字，一边用另外一只手继续着洗澡的动作，发出一点沉思的声音。

在匆匆一扫的过程中他抓住了相当数量的不雅词汇，随即甩甩手腕把他最小化了。

或许等他脑子清楚一点的时候再看比较好，而且更重要的是，得穿上衣服。

_春梦啊，我的妈耶。_

皮特·英格勒特在一片安静里坐着，手指搭在键盘上，沉思。好吧，准确来说不是皮特·英格勒特。他这次写信用的是另一视角。

_我最亲爱的山姆·布里吉斯_ ——不不，太公事公办了。 _致我的生命之光…_

皮特写下几个字，拿起手边一罐打开的波特啤酒啜了一口，盯着环绕着他的四面墙的观察杰作。他得巧妙地传达好信息，最好能够让山姆·布里吉斯刮目相看或者目瞪口呆。他希望是两者的结合体——当情诗送达至他的门扉时由惊恐与厌恶转变为纯粹的讶异。皮特又灌了满满一大口啤酒，对自己点点头，开始打字。

当山姆读完最后一段时，淋浴带来的水汽已经完全从皮肤上蒸发掉了。他喉咙里感到了相似的干渴，但是又被搅和得有点恶心。他的胳膊滑到身侧；过去的不知道几分钟里它一直都被举在脸前，但是那封邮件似乎还历历在目。山姆轻扫一下关掉了屏幕，愣愣地盯着天花板。一片死气的铅灰色金属半点没能帮忙理清他的思绪。

_老天爷_ ，他知道人们对他有点英雄崇拜——那顶塞在私人储物柜一角，从来没见过太阳的水獭帽就是相当好的证明——但是真的有必要洋洋洒洒地写两页声色并茂的不可描述内容私信给他吗？

_不对_ ，山姆更正自己，现在可能半个大陆都已经能看到这封邮件了，至少以开罗尔网络的通信速度来看。

_“您听到接下来的故事一定会欣喜异常的，至少鄙人便是如此_ _🥰_ _，那便是我昨晚经历了毕生最缱绻的梦境……_ _♥ ♥ ♥_

_您决不会料到在下于幻境之中瞥见何人倩影——但是不，我来向您揭晓！除了您那光彩照人、秀色可餐的脸庞还会是谁呢，我亲爱的山姆！_ _”_

邮件早就看不到了，但这些话还在他的脑中回荡。

“那是他妈的皮特·英格勒特不？”山姆咕哝着自言自语，邮件落款签上了一大串爱心和吻，和一个冗长得毫无必要的 _“来自您忠实的、坚定的、无名的追随者，爱慕者与崇拜者——或许我愿掩盖自己的身份，但我无意遮掩对您心灵（和肉体）的向往”_ ，但是他确实还没从别人那里收到这么荒谬的来信过。

他想着那个以他现在的位置开车过去差不多一个小时的地堡，皱起眉。

希格斯听到前门传来敲门声。鉴于除了他没人用那扇门的事实，他很快就当做异响处理了。醉鬼的幻觉吧，估计是。然后门又被敲响了，声音更大也更急促，希格斯对着行军床的布料哼哼，才又伸手去摸挂在室外终端机上的投影仪的遥控器。他没够着。

他又哼哼着抱怨起来，把精力集中在房间另一头那块薄薄的金属上，直到空气中传来一声耳语。一个孩子模样的BT朝着桌子爬去，回来的时候迎接它的是一个胜利的笑容。

希格斯从迅速消散的那只手上抓过遥控器。“谢了，孩子。”外面那个不知道是谁的人还在玩命砸门，希格斯点开投影仪的时候发出气愤的低吼。

“你他妈想干嘛？”他高举着通讯器，停在差不多是他脸的位置上方，希望来客能看见他投在镜头上每一丝一毫的愤怒表情。在他已经喝飘了的情况下，他花了好一段时间才认出来究竟是谁站在他门口。

“嘿！山米小子！”

山姆·波特·布里吉斯在他惯常的沉默里冲他皱眉，而希格斯——不对，皮特·英格勒特，又喝了一口。

“是你写了那封邮件？”迎头的一个问题差点让皮特退缩了——是因为惊讶而不是别的——但是他可从来不是以自己冷静沉着的形象而闻名的。

他向下盯着屏幕上那个迷你版的山姆。“啥邮件？我没下单订另外一张披萨啊，不是吗？”

山姆看起来不太满意，而破天荒地，皮特想不明白为什么。他如果收到了追求邮件可能整个人都要起飞了，不过由于工作影响，一般这种邮件都以死亡威胁的方式发来。 _区别不大啦_ ，他朝自己耸耸肩。

“不可能是别人，”山姆出离愤怒。“你为什么要写它。”

“什-啥，现在又开始指控无辜群众啦？”皮特拖长了音调说，他斜睨着镜头凶狠地戳出一根指头。“你就不能让人好好喝口酒吗？”

他懒洋洋地看着山姆更生气地瞪了他一会儿，踩着步子从狭窄的通道里离开。这个男人可能是个送货天才，但是作为侦探？ _还是太菜了，_ 希格斯这么想。

山姆早就把那封邮件给删了，但是嘴里那个恶心的感觉还是散不掉。他依旧不相信皮特·英格勒特，即使那个人绝不承认任何事。他呼出一口气在床边坐下打开铐环，看看有没有什么可以让自己分心的事。什么事都行——UCA的档案资料就是个很好的开始。

弹出的消息让他把自己整个脑袋埋进了床垫里。

[急件]蛇皮棒棒多的眼线笔 – 皮特·英格勒特 [10.0kg]

**Author's Note:**

> 希格斯雇佣童工快举报他
> 
> 译者注：  
> 希格斯·莫纳口亨娘娘，您的遥控器和眼线笔来了


End file.
